Always Home
by dominicangeekygirl
Summary: This is my first story ever so please be gentle. This story is about Jasper and Rose are twins and their family moves from Texas to Forks. What will they encounter? Who will they meet? Will they tell us about their past? You'll have to read it to find out. Suck at summaries, I know


**Always Home**

**Hey guys. This is my first story so please be gentle. I am trying my best. Please tell me your honest opinion. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rose's POV**

"What?!" Both me and my big brother Jasper said. "Listen. We know the both of you aren't thrilled about this news but-" My dad said. "Thrilled? No dad as a matter of fact we are fucking ecstatic about this news." I said to my parents. "Rosalie Lillian Whitlock! You will not use that kind of language in this house hold!" My mom said to me. "Well mom this wont me a 'house hold' as you like to put it." My brother Jasper said with sarcasm in his voice. "Listen guys. This is a great opportunity for me. For us as a family. I love all you so much and I won't tell them to open the business in Washington if you guys aren't okay with it. Your mom is on board. All we need is for you guys to be on board with us. It's your call." My dad said in a gentle but firm tone.

How about we back up a little and let me introduce myself to you. My name is Rosalie Lillian Whitlock. Twin of Jasper Michael Whitlock. He is technically older than me by 8 minutes and LOVES to hold that over my head. We are the son and daughter of Lucy and Harold Whitlock. Harold (my dad) being a top man in business. He owns a advertising business that goes around the country. Now he just told me and Jasper about his business is going to move again. We now live in Texas where we have lived in since we were 5. So we've been living in this house for about 12 years now. So we are 17. In August about to enter our Junior Year. Now that your all caught up. Let us continue.

"Fine." I hear from my brother. I then look at him as if he just grew 2 heads. I then took him by his arm and dragged him somewhere to talk. "What the hell do you mean 'Fine'. You want us to leave!?" I said to him. "Rose. I understand you don't want to leave or you don't see the point but, mom and dad really want to and they are really excited." He said and I knew he was right. When mom and dad were happy. Everything is rainbows and sunshine. But when they're not. It's more like hell with hail falling down. I then sighed and walked back to my parents and said "Fine. We can move." My mother than squealed of excitement and hugged the both of us. "Well, let's start packing." My dad said and we were off to Washington. A town called Forks.

**2 weeks of packing and moving**

**Jasper's POV**

Now we finally are in Washington in a town named Forks. Forks is a small town that has a couple thousand people. I'm excited to be here sure but I left some good friends back at Texas. And Maria. Maria and I were nothing but friends with benefits. When I was horny and just needed to let go some stress. She was there to take care of it. She was a good fuck but a little bit inside in me wanted more. Like a relationship. I had one. A long time ago but let's just say it didn't work out. Our house was pretty big with 4 bedrooms. One for everyone and one for guests. A big kitchen for my mom. She is the master chef of the house. She is also a great baker. She is going to open a bakery here in forks while were here. She decided since me and Rose are old enough to take care of ourselves more she can get a job. I'm happy for my mom. I can only imagine how annoying it is to be with 2 children most of your life and cook meals and then clean up after them. My mom is my super hero. Tomorrow me and Rose start school. I'm not really excited about that. Going to a whole new state to start junior year at 17.

"Hey guys! Come down here real quick." I heard my dad say. I was currently in my room unpacking. I then went downstairs with my sister right behind me.

"What is it daddy?" Rose asked him. Then my dad had 2 car keys in his hands. He then clicked a button on both car keys and we hear a car beep outside so me and Rose run outside to see what it was. Then we see a red BMW 135i Convertible and a Toyota Land Cruiser. You can obviously see that the cruiser is for me. Back in Texas I was a big camper. I love camping, fishing, and hunting. I love the wilderness. I grew up around it. That's one of the big things me and my dad bonded over. I wasn't surprised that my dad go Rose a Convertible. My sister loves it. She squealed. And Rose doesn't squeal.

**Rose's POV**

A Convertible! I am so happy! I've always wanted one. "Thank you daddy!" I say while I kiss my dad's cheek. "Well I thought that this is me and your mother's peace offer." He said and handed me my keys and threw Jasper's his keys. "And tomorrow we want the both of you to ride in the same car to and from school." My mom says. Ugh, I forgot we have school tomorrow. Great.

**Next day**

**Jasper POV**

Me and Rose are ready for school and walking to my car. But before we reach it I says "Hey Rose." "Yeah." "Can you just be...not as hostile as you normally are. I understand these people are different but you don't have to be a bitch." Now Rose knows that I'm the only man in the world that can ever call her that and not have their balls in her hands. She then glares at me but sighs. Because she knows I'm right. We get in the car and I start to drive to our first day of Forks high school for who knows what.

Well here is where I stop to see if you guys think I should continue or just delete this entire story altogether. Please be honest and give me honest advise. Please review. Bye guys.


End file.
